The invention relates to a piezoelectric motor, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric motor including a stator on which a plurality of piezoelectric elements are arranged.
In general, a piezoelectric motor includes piezoelectric elements, uses a high frequency voltage as a driving voltage, and has a driving force generated by a friction between a stator and a rotor.
The piezoelectric motor is a new type of driving source which does not need a magnet or wires. In a principle of operating the piezoelectric motor, a high frequency voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements to vibrate the piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric motor obtains a driving force in one direction due to the vibrations of the piezoelectric elements in order to obtain a rotary motion of the rotor.
Such a piezoelectric motor uses piezoelectric ceramics as piezoelectric elements.
However, the piezoelectric ceramics are high-priced. Thus, when the piezoelectric ceramics are processed to be applied to the piezoelectric motor, the small number of pieces of a raw material of the piezoelectric ceramics are to be thrown away. Since the piezoelectric ceramics relatively has a brittle property, the piezoelectric ceramics are to be carefully treated when being processed.